With the advent of social media and distribution of content via networks such as the Internet, users have access to innumerable pieces of content. For example, websites (e.g., commercial websites) may provide access to videos that are uploaded by users, thereby allowing users to reach larger audiences with their content, and allowing users to access thousands and thousands of videos. To help users find videos of interest, a creator of the video may define one or more keyword tags to accompany the video and give prospective viewers some information on what the video contains.
A tag may be one or more words that identify the content of a particular program segment (e.g., the keyword “peanut” for a news story about peanut farmers), and may provide a user with the ability to determine what the subject of the video is and whether the video is of interest. Unfortunately, it may be difficult for a user to distinguish videos. For example, tags are frequently inaccurate, and uploaders often choose ambiguous terms to describe videos. As a result, a user looking for a video on a particular topic or subject of interest may have to sift through, or watch, a large number of videos that are not of interest. This disclosure identifies and addresses shortcomings related to an increasing number of content items, such as videos, that become available. There is an ever-present need to improve a user's ability to quickly find content of interest.